


Ghosts

by Enigmatic_Soul



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Light Angst, Love, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmatic_Soul/pseuds/Enigmatic_Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A person from Delylah' past come back to haunt her.</p><p>Cullen x Delylah Trevelyan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles...Sorry. :P I'm bad at writing summaries as well. 
> 
> I think this story will have many chapters. We will see. :)
> 
> Massive thanks to my amazing beta reader, Melody from the Cullenites group on Facebook. <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inquisitor is on a mission in the Emerald Graves.

 

It’s been several months now since Delylah became the Inquisitor. During that time she had already, helped many people turning them into allies, and also made many enemies. She went through good times and difficult times, but nothing that she couldn't overcome with the help of her closest friends.

And she had even achieved some progress towards a nice relationship with commander Cullen. At Skyhold they talked more than in Haven. Delylah remembers that back that time she had come to think that Cullen didn’t like her. The commander still held a formal tone, but now he was more friendly and gentle with her. They even played chess once.

She had to admit she was a little frightened by her feelings for him. At first it was just little flirtations, but now he populated her thoughts and invaded her dreams at night. Delylah knew very well what was happening to her. She who had sworn never to fall in love again after what happened two years ago. Yet she could not help but try to get closer to him, but Cullen always walked away with some excuse. Maybe it was better that way.

"This would be a good place to set up a camp", Cassandra's voice broke the course of her thoughts. She dropped the pack from her back, and spread out her fur bedroll. Sera did the same.

The small group decided to stay off the roads in an effort to avoid more enemies. They were traveling for hours toward the northeast of the Emerald Graves to explore an ancient elven ruin. The northeastern area was a bit dangerous as there were many giants, brontos, and great bears. They would try to avoid them as much as possible.

“Elfroot!” Dorian bent down to scoop the herb . “It´s important that you gather this herb whenever you encounter along the way, it's likely that we will need them if we face giants and Maker knows what else.” Then he hissed at the cold wind. “It's a little cold in here, don't you think?”

The sun fell low in the sky and the night's bitter cold air stung at their skin.

“We won’t face giants, Dorian.” Delylah said. “ We’ll try to avoid them. And yes, it's starting to get _really_ cold over here. . .I'll set up the camp fire.”

She walked around the perimeter of the camp gathering fallen branches, then Dorian held his hand to the pile of branches, letting out a weak fire spell at it.

Soon the four of them were warming their cold hands and faces by the small flickering campfire.

“These Freeman of the Dales have been seen all over the place causing all kind of troubles. We must beware.” Cassandra said picking up a book to read a little before go to sleep.

“I bet that that elven ruin will be crawling with enemies,” said Dorian in an annoyed tone as he poked the campfire with a stick.

Delylah was silent, absorbed in her own thoughts while flipping idly small twigs into the flames.

“You are unusually quiet.”

Delylah lifted her face when she heard Dorian´s voice. He looked at her with a puzzled expression.

“I'm just a little tired.” She hastened to say. “That´s all.”

Cassandra put the book aside and looked at her carefully. “Are you sure you're okay, Inquisitor?You look a little worried. ”

“ I´m fine.”

“ That elven ruin is actually a tomb, right? I hate tombs!” Sera made a disgusted noise. “ They are dark and creepy.” she grimaced while her fingers played carelessly in the string of her bow.

“Come on people! Where are your adventurous spirit?” Delylah opened her arms as she spoke in a sudden cheerful tone. “It´s a exciting mission. Aren't you the least bit curious to know what we will find?”

“ More spiders? ” Cassandra tried to guess without sharing the inquisitor's enthusiasm.

“Undead?” Sera grimaced again.

Dorian added more branches to the fire and said, “Red Templars?”

Delylah dropped her shoulders disappointed but not discouraged, "Yes, those too. But imagine what we can find out about the history of the elves. All this knowledge is important as well. Also I promised help that Dalish elf...Taven is his name , right?”

Cassandra closed the book, “I just think we should focus on finding Fairbanks. The man claims that the Freemen are helping Venatori with smuggling. This could lead us to Samson.”

“We can do that too. We have time. Explore the ruins will be a simple task.” She insisted.

“Cullen will want a report on what we found out about Samson whereabouts. And do you remember that he is coming meet up with us within a few days, don’t you?”

They received word that Cullen and some of his men left Skyhold some days ago and they would arrive soon. Of course she remembered. Delylah couldn't help but feel like a little girl giddy with excitement while reading the report. She couldn’t wait to see him.

“Quizzy is all melted!” Sera said and giggled.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and grumbled something in Nevarran.

Dorian tried in vain to hide a laugh.

“What?” Delylah blinked in surprise.

“I think she means that you’re very excited for the Commander arrival.” Dorian explained with a mischievous smile.

Delylah felt a blush burst on her cheeks and on her nose and even on the tips of her ears.

“I-I’m not...I mean..I am, but I-not _that_ excited...I-I..” She let out of a frustrated groan of defeat.

“We heard you moaning his name in your sleep last night.” Dorian teased her more.

Delylah´s blue eyes widened, “No, I don´t -”

“Oh Cullen...touch me...yes...like that..hmmm...” Sera imitated a lustful voice.

Now she knew she was blushing like a tomato. She could feel her face burn into a deeper shade of red with embarrassment and anger. “Oh stop! No more talking... I must sleep.” And then she started to wrap the soft fur blanket around her to dive into a well-needed slumber.

"Right. For the day comes quick and the time pass faster to finally meet the commander."

Delylah turned to shot Sera a sharp glare and the elf giggled again.

“You two stop teasing the Inquisitor. We all should get some sleep. We have to leave very early tomorrow.” Cassandra said preparing to sleep too.

Delylah laid her head on the bedroll and smiled to herself. Yes, she was excited and she missed Cullen. Even though he may not share the same feelings for her, she was happy to see him again. She imagined a scene with the two of them, talking and enjoying the colorful sunset.

They were smiling and she knew he would ki-, "Stop Delylah!" She buried her face in the bedroll, banishing the thought from her head. Then with a sigh she closed her eyes and tried to follow Cassandra´s example.

Sera whispered to Dorian while straightened to sleep.“She had the same look you have when you look at Bull.”

“What? I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Oh yes you know.”

"You are impossible tonight! This is-" Dorian threw up his hands and made a frustrated noise before pull the blanket and turn to the side. "Good night, Sera"

She let out a chuckle.

* * *

 

Delylah woke up startled by a loud roar. Grabbing one of her daggers that was next to her bedroll, she quickly jumped to her feet.

“What was THAT??” She looked around confused and alarmed, as if she expected to find a beast ready to attack them.

“That, my dear friend, was a dragon!” Dorian said as he stood up and grabbed his staff.

In the distance a low rumble filled the air. The sound repeated closer again. And closer.

Sera pointed an arrow at the morning sky and Cassandra drew her sword.

Delylah blew a strand of wavy, brown hair from her face, that escaped from her almost undone braid, and followed the gaze of her companions.

“Watch out!” Cassandra yelled.

A massive green beast swooped overhead brushing the treetops with his belly. He swung around and a cascade of fire shouted from his mouth, burning the ground next to them.

They all jumped and fell sideways on the grass. The dragon took another turn and flew away.

“Is everyone alright?” Delylah asked as she stood up looking to everyone. Her voice was still quite stunned.

“Yeah. We’re alive.” answered Dorian cleaning up his clothing. “All of us.”

“Maker, that´s was close.” Cassandra sighed looking at the dragon flying away in the distance, then she furrowed her brows as if she was trying to remember something. “There is a small village in that direction, right? What if the dragon .... We need to alert them!”

“Yes.” Delylah said with a smile.

“And why are you smiling exactly?” Dorian asked.

“ We'll help them...and find the dragon.” She answered.

“What? No.” Cassandra hastened to protest. “ Inquisitor, we have to focus on following our plans. We have no time to hunt a dragon. Furthermore it is too dangerous and we are not prepared for that right now. We go to the village and alert the people and _if_ the dragon appears then we will have to face him. _If_ he appears.”

Delylah nodded still smiling. “Alright! Let´s help the people. If need, we’ll fight the dragon. This is gonna be awesome!”

“You have spent way too much time with Bull.” Dorian said.

"Now things are getting exciting!" Sera said smiling while preparing to leave.

Cassandra sighed in frustration. “Maker save me from this insanity.”

 

* * *

 

“No news yet? ” Cullen asked to Harding.

“Not yet, Commander.”

He frowned finding odd the lack of news, “This seems odd. The Inquisitor never took so long sending a report before. And the soldiers told me they heard the unmistakable roar of a dragon before my arrival.”

Harding noticed his worried tone and said, “ I'm sure the Inquisitor is fine, Commander. If there is someone capable of defeating a dragon, that someone is her. Soon everyone will be back, alive and without any scratch ...” she paused for a moment and added with a small chuckle, "Well, maybe some scratches.”

“I'll be in my tent if anyone needs me.”

She nodded.

Cullen went back to his tent, and to the map on his table. Using his finger, he started underscore several notations and examining alleged routes used by caravans to smuggle red lyrium.

With a groan, he stopped what he was doing. His head pounded with a terrible headache. Cullen squeezed his eyes and rubbed the tips of his fingers against his temples.

He tried to work, but weren't only headaches that disturbed him. A pair of blue eyes insisted in invading his mind. He thought of her more often than he should. It was distressing because he continued to wonder the taste of her lips, the sound of her voice husky with desire, and her perfume. He wanted to hear her moan with passion and ecstasy under his weight, feel her touch and know every curve of her body. He wanted to feel every bit of her, enjoy every groan and every touch.

He took a deep breath and shook his head, “By the Lady! What am I thinking?” She was the Inquisitor, Andraste's Chosen, and they were at war. Think of her like that is more than inappropriate.

He walked to the entrance of the tent. His hand holding a cup of tea as he silently looked over the camp, his mind elsewhere.

She was always running all over the place, trying to help everyone, making sure they were safe... _And_ she worried she wouldn’t be a good leader. The remembrance of the day she confessed her fears made Cullen shake his head with a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

Obviously she cared more for the people than she did herself. He really wished she would be more careful with her own safety. She was extremely reckless sometimes. She threw herself in battles as if she had no fear of death, or as if she thought that nothing could hurt her. It was impressive, but at the same time the mere thought of anything happening to her terrified him.

How could she manage to be so fierce and so sweet at the same time? Every time he looked at her, he found himself wishing there was a way that they could be what he wished they could be. It´s impossible right now. He supposed that for now he just should to be happy to call her his friend.

* * *

  
Commander Cullen,

We didn’t come across with any Red Templars yet. At least not at the time I finished writing this report.

We killed some giant spiders.

We faced a group of Venatori. As always, they had a mage with them, but Dorian took care of him.

And we killed some demons. It´s everything good so far.

We headed to investigate the Dalish ruins, when the unexpected happened. ~~We saw a dragon! That was really awesome!~~

Wait, did I say dragon? It was a group of brontos. They were huge and quite aggressive.

Send out a "Hi" to scout Harding!

Inquisitor Trevelyan.

 

A small quick note added with the letter of Cassandra.

It _was_ a dragon. And we're heading for the Greenhost village to alert them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. ;) <3


End file.
